


Giving Away

by iFanClover



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, It’s Pretty Minimal but it’s There, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 10:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17486309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iFanClover/pseuds/iFanClover
Summary: It first started as taste testing.Soon enough, it lead to feeling emotions.





	Giving Away

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally making this fic because the NatsuCam tag wasn’t considered to be a common tag yet and I was being petty about it.
> 
> But then recently I found out it has become a common tag and I went wild.
> 
> So, I guess this fic is a celebration of it becoming a common tag :3

“Say ‘ahh~’, Myu-chan-senpai!” Natsuki beams, holding a spoon up to Camus’ lips.

Camus stares at said spoon then looks up to Natsuki. Just seeing his bright green eyes along with his pure smile is enough to make him turn away with pink cheeks. “I can feed myself just fine,” he says. “You don’t have to do this for me, Shinomiya.”

Natsuki’s cheerful gaze changes to a warm and caring one. “I know I don’t have to,” he says softly, “but I want to.” He returns to his happy grin. “It’s because I love you so much!!”

Camus opens one eye to look back at Natsuki. His golden locks of hair compliment his features so nicely. How did Natsuki manage to capture his heart so quickly? Camus sighs and finally takes the spoon. His eyes widen in surprise. Has Natsuki’s cooking gotten better, or has he eaten so much of it that he’s beginning to believe that to be true?

“Well??” Natsuki asks, a bit impatient. “How is it?”

“It’s. . .” Camus ponders the concoction resting on his tongue. “It’s not too terrible, I’ll give you that. The sweetness of it seems to be just right. Not too much that it takes over the entire taste, but not so little that it gives off a bland feeling.”

Natsuki squeals ecstatically and hugs Camus, lifting him out of his seat. “Thank you so much, Myu-chan-senpai!!” He exclaims.

“Sh-Shinomiya!!” Camus shouts, clearly surprised and embarrassed. “Let go of me! Someone might walk in and see us!”

“But Myu-chan-senpai’s super sweet and nice to me!” Natsuki says. “I want to be able to thank you, you know?”

Camus’ face flushes a beet red. “Shinomiya,” he whines, covering his face, “this is really embarrassing. . .”

Natsuki’s eyes widen as he puts Camus down. “Did I hear you correctly?”

“Huh? What do you mean by that?”

Natsuki leans in closer, their noses almost touching. “Your voice. This is the first time I’ve ever heard you say something with that tone.” He giggles. “It made you kinda sound like a spoiled child.”

“Wh-What?!” Camus turns away, not wanting to show Natsuki his very flustered expression. “That’s preposterous! I would never use that tone!”

‘ _He knows he used it, but he doesn’t want to accept it_ ,’ Natsuki thought with a smile. ‘ _How cute!_ ’ He walks up behind Camus and wraps his arms around his waist. “Even if you deny it so, I still love and appreciate you,” he says, placing his chin on Camus’ shoulder. “Despite all your flaws, you’re still you, and that’s what I like so much about you!” He holds Camus closer to him. “That’s why I give you my unconditional love so much.” He patiently waits for his boyfriend to say something back in return, but he received silence instead. He doesn’t mind, though. He’s happy being here next to his Myu-chan. Natsuki then hears a small sniffle coming from Camus. He lifts his head up and looks over. “Myu-chan-senpai?”

Camus is trying his best to conceal himself with his icy exterior. “It’s nothing,” he reassures. His shaking voice says otherwise. “Let’s just go back to taste testing.”

“Myu-chan-senpai.” Natsuki lets go of Camus and turns to face him. “I know it’s not ‘nothing’ like you said.” He takes Camus’ hand in his. “You’re quivering like a mouse. Are you sure everything’s okay?”

Camus attempts to tug his hand away from Natsuki’s hand, but to no avail. The golden blonde has a firm grip and is not planning on letting go. “I’m certain,” he mumbles. His voice isn’t steadying itself at all. He doesn’t want to give away what’s on his mind so easily. But, Natsuki is making it harder for him to conceal it.

“Myu-chan-senpai, look at me.” Natsuki brings his free hand to Camus’ cheek and gently pushes it so they’re eye to eye. The crystal blue eyes in front of him are holding in the tears he wants to let out. “I know there’s something wrong when I see it. You don’t have to hide yourself away like that. I’m right here with you.” He sits Camus back down, then gets down on his knees and places his head in his lover’s lap. “I’m here to listen to what you need to let out. You don’t have to hide anything anymore.” He gives him a small smile.

His soft smile. His goddamn smile that just makes his heart flutter and tremble. Camus couldn’t take it. It’s too much. _He’s_ too much. How is Natsuki doing this to him? He just wants to tell him. He wants to say everything, and it’s all because of Natsuki.

“Why?” he asks weakly. “Why do you treat me so nicely?” The tears at the corners of his eyes begin to fall. “Why do you give me so much of your love? Do I even deserve it?”

Natsuki reaches out a hand to caress Camus’ cheek. “You deserve all the love I’ve given to you, Myu-chan-senpai.”

Camus places his hand on top of Natsuki’s. “Shinomiya, what are you talking about?”

“You deserve everything I’ve given to you. Every ‘I love you’ I’ve sent you. Every kiss on your cheek. Every touch from my hands. Everything. You deserve it.” Natsuki stands up, not taking his hand off Camus’ cheek.

“Then, why?” Camus asks. “Why do give me so much?”

“Because you deserve love as much as everyone else,” Natsuki says. “And,” he leans in towards Camus, “because I care for you so much.” He lifts Camus’ chin and gives him a short but sweet kiss. “This is what it feels like to fall in love. To be in love.” He wipes Camus’ tears away. “This is what it feels like to be loved.”

Camus stares up at Natsuki, then lets out a weak laugh. “Love is so overrated these days,” he says with a smile. He gets up and gives Natsuki a kiss on the cheek. “But, I’m happy that I’m in love.”

Natsuki hugs Camus who hugs back in return. “I know you’ve lived the most of your life not knowing what love feels like, and I know how that feels. So, I want to be able to give you all the love you’ve never received. Like I said, you deserve just as much love as everyone else, Myu-chan-senpai.”

Camus hugs Natsuki tighter when he hears those words. He closes his eyes as he lets out one more droplet fall. “Thank you, Natsuki.”

“Did you just call me Natsuki?”

Camus’ eyes spring back open. He jumps out of Natsuki’s arms. “Wh-What?? I didn’t say that at all!!”

Natsuki’s smiles grows. “Aww~!! Does Myu-chan-senpai really want to call me Natsuki that badly??”

“N-No!! That’s not it at all!”

“Myu-chan, you don’t have to be embarrassed!”

“I-I’m not embarrassed!!”

Natsuki laughs as Camus crosses his arms and pouts like a child. “Maybe I should start loving you more. You act so childlike it’s adorable!”

Camus’ expression softens. “Do you really think I’m that cute?”

“Of course!” Natsuki kisses Camus again. “Who wouldn’t be so enticed by that charm of yours?”

That was probably the deepest red Camus’ face ever went.


End file.
